Suzuki Atayo
by InvdrZaBr
Summary: Eh. My OC Suzuki Atayo and Yki and Kyo and shigure. LOL anyways nothing happening between YUKI and KYO thats gushhy! ookay? enjoy


I walked down the hall. Which class was I in? Ugh, this was so me. Late to every class, always getting lost. I wish I was perfect. But that was the problem.  
>I'd never be perfect. Not even once. I sighed, getting irritated. "Class 2-D.. hmmm..." I thought aloud. I finally found it. I walked into the classroom. I felt my face get hot. "Class, this is our newest student, Suzuki Atayo." The teacher introduced me. I waved nervously. "Um, where will I be sitting?" I asked. "You'll be sitting right there.<br>Next to ." he said, pointing to a red headed boy. He looked angry. Sort of like an angry cat. I nodded, and headed torwards my seat. I hated this uniform! I hated wearing skirts especially. "Hello!"  
>a cheery girl greeted me. "Hi." I said, smiling. "I'm Tohru! It's very nice to meet you." Tohru said. I nodded. "Oh don't mind Kyo. He's just a little irritated." The boy next to her said. His face was perfect. "I'm Yuki." He greeted. "I'm Suzuki." I said. smiling sheepishly. "No I am not irritated you Damn rat!" Kyo shouted at him. "Class, you will be in a group of four. Choose your members." The teacher instructed. RedHead, Yuki and Tohru paired up.<br>I didnt know anyone that well, so no one let me in their group..  
>Tohru's POV: Oh, that poor girl. She looks like she needs a friend. "Suzuki! You can be in our group!" I called. She looked up at me.<br>She was so pretty. Suzuki smiled. "Thanks.' she said, sitting next to me. "We will all be creating a project that will allow us to construct a robot. This will carry on for 3 weeks. Class dismissed." he said. Kyo and Yuki frowned. "Why do I have to be stuck with this damn rat!" Kyo raged. "Because wanted us to." Yuki said. "I don't really want to be with you either." Yuki added. "uh, well see I asked.. I hope it's no trouble." I said...

4 MONTHS LATER...

I sighed. Akito had threatened me again. My mind had a flashback; "One day, you will be mine. One day Suzuki Atayo. Whether you like it or not!" he screamed,  
>slapping me. I winced. Yuki and kyo held him back. "No, you won't!" I snapped. All of my anger boiled up inside me. I growled. "YOU WILL NEVER BE WITH ME!" I shrieked. All of a sudden, kyo and yuki had fear in their eyes. "Suzuki, please calm down!" kyo pleaded.<p>

"Miss Atayo, let's go now!" yuki called out to me, holding out his hand. Akito scurried away. "Your hair, it- it was white! How?" kyo demanded. I calmed down. But then I got nervous. "I uh...I'll tell you later.." I stuttered. I sighed. The flashback ended, and I continued to stare up at the sky. It was so sunny out. "Damn rat, you better have not eaten my rice ball!" kyo shouted. "I assure you I didn't, you stupid cat." yuki said, irritably.  
>I smiled. It was funny how those two fought with eachother. "Kyo, come here!" I called.<br>He looked up. "Hey, that's my spot!" kyo shouted. "So? I don't see your name anywhere.." I replied,smirking. "What?" kyo asked, when he sat next to me. "Hi." I simply said. "That's all?" he asked, getting angry. I nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you.." I said. "Oh.," he said, rolling his eyes. "Yuki!" I called,snickering. "Damn rat!  
>He doesn't have to be up here!" kyo shouted. "hey, that's my freaking ear you're yelling in! Knock it off!" I said, smacking his on his arm. My anger vanished. "sorry kyo, I didn't mean it.. But seriously, please stop yelling." I said. He nodded. "Miss Atayo?" yuki asked. I smiled. "Hi." was all I said, before kyo smacked his head. "Hello, how are you?" he asked, playing along. I laughed. Then I shook my head. He nodded. "Lovely day isn't it?" shigure asked. All three of our heads turned. "Yup, sure is pretty out t'day." I answered smiling. I layed my head on kyos chest. Funny, how when I hug them, they don't transform into their zodiac animals. That meant I could hug and snuggle as much as I pleased...<p>

"SUzuki! would you like yor bottle?" Shigure cooed to the black haired baby. Her amber eyes glared at him. "Shigure stop." Yuki told him. "Why?" he asked. "She doesnt like it!" Kyo snapped. "ANd why do you always have to hold her!" Kyo added. "well, for one you never asked, and second, She is just so adorable!"  
>Shigure said. Suzuki started crying. "Alright!" Shigure said, giving her to kyo. He smirked. She stopped crying. "See?' he asked, smugly. Yuki rolled his eyes.<br>Suzuki started playing with Kyos finger. She twisted it causing Kyo to wince. She laughed. "How exactly did she turn into a baby?" Shigure asked. "Dont know.  
>She's been one for almost 2 weeks now. Its bound to wear off soon." Yuki said hopefully.<p> 


End file.
